The present invention relates generally to computing technology, and more specifically to the encapsulation of an application.
Applications for a computing platform may be developed to provide for one or more functions. For example, in connection with a virtual environment, a hardware application typically includes special or dedicated elements controlling the virtual nature. While many vendors offer “system on a chip” solutions, none presently offer a virtualization solution “out of the box.”